la fontaine de ville
by RoxiyHinamori-chan
Summary: A 15ans Hinamori Amu, rencontre un jeune homme qui la sauve des griffes de 3 jeunes hommes.Cet homme du nom de Tadase devint très proches d'Amu,mais un jour Tadase le meilleur ami d'Amu,Ikuto 19ans... TADAMUTO ! A LIRE !


_**Chapter 1 : Hold on….**_

Hii minna ! ^^ alors je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour) ! alors je sais que j'ai fait un longue absance mais continuez de me soutenir kudasai _(_ _)_

**Mon inspiration est revenue, elle n'était pas partie mais je ne trouvait pas les mots, j'ai préparer une tonne de fic, ainsi que deux chaps préparer pour « notre double rencontre » alors même si cette fic peut peut-être (peut-être) parraitre bizarre, lisez la et commentez la s'il vous plaît. De plus dîtes mois ce que vous pensez de cette nouvelle fic ^^**

Il était une fois, dans un pays nommé Heart Pure vivait des paysans des nobles ainsi que la famille royale.

Dans un village de ce pays, vivait une jeune fille qui se prénommait amu. Elle aidait ses parents qui tenaient un bazar. Elle était aidée de son meilleur ami, ikuto et ami d'enfance. Il avait pratiquement vécu ensemble, il était voisin et depuis l'arrivée d'ikuto amu semblait vraiment très heureuse.

Amu venait d'avoir 15 ans, et ikuto lui en avait 17.

Amu avait les cheveux longs, roses, qui lui arrivait jusqu'au bas du dos, elle attachait ses cheveux en chignon pendant le travail, mais ça lui donnait un air des plus mignon.

Lui ikuto avait les cheveux courts et bleus.

Les yeux de la rosette étaient ambre, soleil, et ceux du bleuté, d'un bleu indigo, couleurs nuit profond.

Une fois qu'amu eu finit d'aider ses parents elle proposa à ikuto d'aller près de la fontaine de la ville, il avait l'habitude d'y aller. Elle n'était pas si grande et étonnante que ça mais ils aimaient vraiment beaucoup y aller. Amu alors détacha ses magnifiques, et longs cheveux, soyeux et doux.

Une fois arriver, ikuto et amu allèrent dans un café : le café méloméri, il prirent du chocolat chaud et allèrent s'assoire sur un banc pour admirer cette petite fontaine.

Là ils parlèrent beaucoup et rirent beaucoup. Amu souriait, et cela rendait ikuto très heureux aussi.

Ikuto fit remarquer à la rosette qu'elle avait du chocolat sur la joue, il passa son index fin sur sa joue et enleva au passage la goutte de chocolat qu'il mit dans sa bouche. Amu explosa de rire et ikuto rit aussi. Amu prenait ikuto pour son petit frère ou même parfois grand frère, mais ikuto lui aimait passionnément amu, mais elle ne s'en doutait pas d'un pouce.

Amu souriait et cela rendait ikuto heureux si amu pleurait elle partageait sa peine avec lui et il l'enlaçait pour la consoler si amu riait, ikuto qui la trouvait si mignonne se pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et si amu lui mentait pour quelconque raison, il s'en rendait compte à la minute même.

Une fois leurs mini-rendez-vous quotidien terminé ikuto allait à son travail et amu elle rentrait chez elle. Elle passa par la grande rue puis par une petite ruelle au elle vit trois homme d'age mure avec un sourire machiavélique et qui se dirigeaient dangereusement d'amu.

L'un des trois lança :

salut ma jolie

t'es toute seule, renchérit un autre

…

Bah alors, dit le troisième. T'as perdu ta langue ?

Laissez-moi…. Dit la rosette tout en se renfermant sur elle-même

Hein ? Dirent-ils se rapprochant de son visage.

Ne vous a pas-t-elle dit de la laisser ? survint une voix de la grande rue qui se situait derrière amu

Hein ? T'es qui toi ? Dit le premier.

La voix s'avança vers eux, et s'approcha d'amu terrifié,

Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? demanda-il à amu

Comment tu parle on dirait un aristo ! Dit le troisième.

Il ne répondit pas, et prit amu par la taille en la rapprochant vers lui, ce qui fit sortir la tête d'amu qui était actuellement dirigée vers le sol, pour la faire venir vers ses trois délinquants, pour ensuite la tourner vers son sauveur.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir ses yeux que déjà il se mit à la porter comme une princesse. Elle regarda alors son sauveur qui se situait au-dessus d'elle.

Elle rougit fortement. Il tourna la tête vers elle, lui souri et lui susurra : Reste bien accroché à moi d'accord ?

Elle lui répondit par un signe de tête se dirigeant de haut en bas. « Oui » !

Il prit la parole : Bien messieurs que je ne vous reprenne plus à harceler des jeunes filles est-ce bien clair ?

-Ou sinon ? Dit le premier.

Il sourit, et sauta dans les airs tout en tenant amu qui n'en revenait pas, il faisait déjà nuit, une nuit bleue-marine, avec la pleine lune. Il sauta comme un chat et il arrivèrent au centre de la lune, au ne pouvait qu'apercevoir leurs silhouettes noires. Les longs cheveux de la rosette flottaient et resplendissaient dans les airs, elle rougissait.

Ils sautèrent de toits en toits jusqu'à arriver devant la fontaine de la ville. Ils se posèrent juste devant la fontaine, il posa amu délicatement par terre, elle resta accroché à sa taille, et il l'enlaça.

Ça va ?

Mmm…. Arigato…. Gozaimasu… pour m'avoir sauvé…

Il sourit, qui ne sourirait pas quand une jeune fille mignonne dit d'un ton mignon et craquant tout en ronchonant un petit peu ?

Domo… répondit-il gentiment.

…

Je m'appelle Tadase, et toi ?

Tadase murmura-t-elle, moi, dit-elle timidement et presque en murmurant, watashi no namae…

Une légère brise souffla, elle entraîna cheveux d'amu et de tadase à flotter dans les airs pendant un instant.

je m'appelle Amu. Dit-elle en le regardant de bas.

Amu… c'est un joli prénom, dit-il en souriant, tu veux que je te raccompagne ? proposa-t-il d'un air insouciant et protecteur

N-non ! Dit-elle en rougissant.

Très bien, ça va aller ?

O-oui… mais j'aimerais t'inviter à aller boire avec moi un chocolat au café méloméri… fit-elle en rougissant

Heuuu-

JE T'INVITERAI ! dit-elle en haussant le ton

Amu se pencha en avant et s'agrippa à lui,

je ne veux pas te devoir quelque chose…

il sourit, très bien, puisque tu insiste alors on se retrouve ici vers 18 heures ?

Mm ! Ok ! Fit-elle en souriant.

Elle partit et le jeune homme mystérieux resta, là, à voir la silhouette d'amu partir jusqu'à ne plus la voir.

Amu ka ? Dit-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, ne m'en avait tu pas parler « prince » ?

**alors minna ? dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez ok ? sur ce, comme je ne part surment (surment) pas pendant ces vacances je vais pouvoir regarder des dramas (comme : hana yori dango saison 2 ((tv))) **

**des animes, lire des mangas, et surtout ... j'ai oublié ^^' **

**ah oui savez vous que les tome 12 de shugo chara était sorti ? (moi je l'ai lu depuis longtemps xP du genre en aout XP !) **

**ah oui, j'ai fais un test pour devenir une traductrice de la shiro-to-kuro donc si vous lisez des mangas (scans) ou regardez des : oav, anime ou drama **

**je ferai peut-être parti des traducteurs (j'espère que j'ai réusis ^^=) **

**so kombawa et à bientôt ! MATANA !**


End file.
